A Gravific
by Cherushii
Summary: Rated T for language. It started off as humour story with Yuki as lead, but when I did Shindou I fell off a drama cliff...please try it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Gravitation, but I DO own my pride...(I hope)...The rightful owner of all the legal jazz is Tokyopop, Rightstuff(I hate them),Maki herself,etc.

**Authors Note**: This was my first fanfic, and I like my other one much better. But since 1 person asked what comes next, I shallhonor them...

PLEASE review...I don't want to keep this up for nothing...**

* * *

**

**Gravific-Chapter 1-Fanfic Attack!**

Yuki lay down on the couch with his hand on his head and the other hand holding the newspaper. He sighed. Sometimes he did wonder why he sighed so much. Looking back on his series run, there was a lot of those humorous slightly-frustrated-and-pissed-off faces accompanied by a sound effect written in small text. He removed his hand from his forehead, put it in front of his face, and examined it. At the best of times it seemed he always had a headache. _At least It's over, though_ he thought. _Especially those beastly Remixes. _His hand flopped to his side. Fuuuu! He breathed out the smoke from one of his ever-burning cigarettes. He had promised Shuichi that he would quit, since they _did_ live in the same house, but somehow never had time. He sighed again and opened up the paper. **Fan-fic Attack!** Is what the headline read. The novelist was unfazed. He read aloud.

"Are those crazy fans just taking it too far?" he recited. "Probably." He groaned to himself. He carried on. " Some think that the fanfiction some people are writing is outrageous! There are several questions fictional characters everywhere are asking themselves. Is it too pornographic? Is it making them look too stupid?" The novelist grunted. "Well the answers are duh!" again he recited the article aloud " Will the characters of today ever be safe from tomorrow? Because of the large amount of YAOI and shonen-ai fans today, experts say there is no point fighting it." Yuki stopped. "Its fricken' true, my own manga-ka made me get raped for frick's sakes. And the way she made me… Er! It'll never stop." He was halfway through the article. "One of the victims we interviewed, Marik Ishtar, tells us embarrassing and horrifying yet true stories. 'There was this one fanfiction writer, right? I can't remember her name though. Anyway, in one of her stories, she proceeded to make rape Yugi and paired me with Seto Kaiba! It was an outrage. A truly sickening experience.'" The novelist just laid there with a blank expression for a few moments. "Whiny boy. That's nothing _NEAR_ what I had to go through. Made to look like I eventually fell for a stupid little pretty boy fruitcake! It does figure though that he really actually like me. Freak."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gravitation, but I DO own my pride...(I hope)...The rightful owner of all the legal jazz is Tokyopop, Rightstuff(I hate them),Maki herself,etc.

**Authors Note:** This was my first fanfic, and I like my other one much better. But since 1 person asked what comes next, I shallhonor them...

PLEASE review...I don't want to keep this up for nothing...

**

* * *

**

**Fan-Fic Attack!-Chapter 2-Maki Kicks Yuki's Ass**

At that moment, the manga-ka of Gravitation, Maki Murakami burst into the house. "Are you dissing my series again you little pretty-boy? You don't fricken' appreciate the fame I gave you!" The woman was _so _obviously pissed.

"You think making me…uh…do inappropriate things to another guy-younger and smaller than me-is going to make me happy? And its not even…right looking. You're a twisted bitch."

"And all the screaming girls in Japan, Canada, Germany, America, da da da da da da are all wrong? You think that them screaming you and my little Shindou's names is wrong? You're an idiot. A block-headed insensitive idiot. Mind you that _is_ the way you were made to be. Haha. You look so _cute _together. At least me and several other millions think so."

"You think gay is _sexy_?"

"Well…duh." Maki stared at her imperfect creation with a blank expression. "It seems to sell really well these days…"

"Oh ma God! What about all the young girls reading all of this crap! Like oh my god woman! Did you ever even pay attention! Take volume two for example! Did you even pay attention to the fricken' plot? I mean-I had to…like…molest that kid! It should be called, uh, _Crapitation: Volume Poo_" Eiri was fuming because of his boss's stupidity.

Maki just grinned. "It doesn't even show anything, settle! Oh, and by the by, that is the reason there's age ratings."

"Well…still!" Yuki struggled to find a comeback. "That crap shouldn't be viewed by…viewed by…anyone!"

"Whatever you say, bi-shi." Maki said as she strolled out of the room.

" I'm _not_ a bi-shi, bitch! Don't call me that." Yuki screamed. He stood there, angry. This was not a time for sighing. No, this was a time for revenge. Or something equally as stress relieving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gravitation, but I DO own my pride...(I hope)...The rightful owner of all the legal jazz is Tokyopop, Rightstuff(I hate them),Maki herself,etc.

**Authors Note:** This was my first fanfic, and I like my other one much better. But since 1 person asked what comes next, I shallhonor them...

PLEASE review...I don't want to keep this up for nothing...

**

* * *

**

**Gravific-Chapter 3-The Intersection**

Yuki tramped out the door and walked down the hallways of his house. "Where're you going, Yuki?" Shuichi asked. Yuki didn't need to answer this homosexual brat. No. Not today. He simply would not do it. So instead in one swift motion he grabbed Shindou's face and slammed him into the wall. "What the fuck was that for?" Shu-chan screamed. He was not as cute, bubbly, or stupid (well maybe bubbly) as people reading the manga or watching the show were led to believe. No. He was… _slightly_ better. Although the phony singer was actually for-real in love with Yuki, he was not as angst-ful or lovey-dovey about it. He was just flat-out gay about it.

"Sorry, I don't have time fruitcake." Yuki said as he walked away from the rubble that had once been his wall. He would replace it later.

When Yuki got out the door, he stopped and stood there for a moment. As he lit another cigarette, he listened for any odd noises. He heard a slight rumbling in the distance. He shrugged it off and got into his real-life car. A crappy little broken-down Toyota. _I wish I had a Mercedes_ he thought.

Yuki was often bored with driving. Since he was in Tokyo, he was usually just stopped at a red light for a half-an-hour. Well, this was Japan. _Horrid_, he thought. He would watch the speedometer, look at how much gas he had left, fiddled with the heating and air conditioning system, and even played around with the lighter. One time, he had even dropped the lighter and burned a huge hole in the seat. Whenever he was forced by Murakami to drive Shuichi somewhere, the pink-but-naturally-black-haired boy would make small talk about it. Yuki would eventually get pissed, and crank whatever crappy tune that was on the radio up. Shuichi would then slowly turn the music to a station that played all romantic stuff. Then he would turn the volume down and (usually) recite a marriage proposal. "This could, er, you know, be our song," the brat would say. Yuki would then slam the brakes hard, and Shindou would slam face first into the dash. That explained why there was a dent right in the middle of it.

So there was Eiri, who had been sitting there, idling for fifteen minutes. He was leaned against the armrest with his head in the palm of his hand. He looked in the side-mirror and saw a blonde man with sunglasses and a cigarette going (This all created a sort of innocent-bored kind of look). _Hey_, he thought. _I'm getting up there in years. Huh. _This may seem strange for a twenty-two year old man to say, but that's just the kind of person Yuki Eiri is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gravitation, but I DO own my pride...(I hope)...The rightful owner of all the legal jazz is Tokyopop, Rightstuff(I hate them),Maki herself,etc.

**Authors Note:** This was my first fanfic, and I like my other one much better. But since 1 person asked what comes next, I shallhonor them...

PLEASE review...I don't want to keep this up for nothing...

**

* * *

**

**Gravific-Chapter 4-Mobs Totally Suck**

Yuki heard the usual sounds of mid-afternoon traffic. Horns honking, people screaming insults at the car in front, and engines idling. But today he heard something different. He heard that damn rumbling noise again, only louder.

From there it only took a second. There they were, screaming girls, all over his car. Short ones, skinny ones tall ones, ones that were definitely overweight. There were a few occasional gays, too. Yuki could tell that because of their homemade iron-on _I love Shuichi_ T-shirts. _Oh My God. _The events had just registered in the man's mind. _I hate it when this happens!_ His mind was screaming. _I should have known what that rumbling was all about. But Why? Why me? I mean, Shuichi's here, why not go maul him?_

For a minute, Yuki thought about doing what he usually did. Since this sort of thing didn't usually happen, the huge can of pepper-spray didn't cost him all that much. All of the sudden, the headline of the newspaper article he had read earlier flashed through his mind. _Fan-fic Attack. _He then did the most ineffective thing you could ever do to a screaming mob. He asked them a question. "Why are you guys so obsessed with me screwing a little boy?" For a fraction of a second the mob became silent and stared at him. Then they went back to being noisy and obnoxious. "**Shut up and Frickin' answer me**!" So about half of the mob listened. "I mean, I molest a kid. You get off on it. Literally. What the hell's your problem? By the way, I'm completely straight about life, and it was Maki who made me do all of that shit. So there. I'll tell you one true thing though, Shuichi's a fruitcake. For real. Now go jump him okay?" it was strange how most of those fans shot off in all directions. "Anybody know where Shuichi lives?" some of them screamed. _Yeah_ Yuki thought. I_ do but I'm sure nor directing you towards my house._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gravitation, but I DO own my pride...(I hope)...The rightful owner of all the legal jazz is Tokyopop, Rightstuff(I hate them),Maki herself,etc.

**Authors Note: **This was my first fanfic, and I like my other one much better. But since 1 person asked what comes next, I shallhonor them...

PLEASE review...I don't want to keep this up for nothing...

**

* * *

**

**Gravific-Chapter 5-Shuichi's angstful side**

Shuichi heard a door slam upstairs. Then he heard the sounds of Yuki's keys and him growling coming closer. He wondered what had gone on with him and Maki. He stepped out of the door to see Yuki striding past. "Where are you going Yuki?" The blonde man growled something undecipherable. A fraction of a second later, Shuichi found himself sprawled out in a pile of gray rubble. He had a river of a nosebleed going seemingly longer than the Nile itself. For a minute or two, he laid there confused. He yelled a curse after Yuki as he walked out the door.

For as long as Shuichi remembered, he had always liked Eiri. He wasn't attracted to him in the same way he was in his series. They hadn't met in nearly the same way. He wasn't even special in real life. Not a writer, a singer, or a full-time actor. Of course though, he had become a big star because of Maki's masterpiece. But to Shuichi, he had always been his favorite guy. Yuki thought that there was no angst in the real Shuichi. No. Eiri thought that he saw him as just another hot guy. But Yuki wasn't always right.

In his manga, no one seemed to mind him being gay. In real life, everyone discriminated against him. His parents had kicked him out as early as they could, and his two older brothers had abused him because they said that he was "a mistake made by whoever put him here".

Shuichi wanted _so_ badly for his series to become his reality. He couldn't understand why Yuki hated him so. Shuichi sometimes thought about it, and favored the reasoning that it was the sex scenes. _He should loosen up a little. They aren't even real. __If you don't count the Remixes as a part of the series, It's all suggestive. I don't understand._

Shuichi led a hopeless life. Sometimes it was if he was stuck in a rut. Every time Yuki was ordered to drive him somewhere, he would make a marriage proposal. It took all of his courage, gathered up over a long period of time, to do it. And then it was smashed down by Yuki. Turned to rubble. Just like his wall. Yuki would tell him it wasn't right, and that gay marriage wasn't even possible in this country. Shuichi expected this response, but kept asking anyway.

The artificially-pink-haired boy decided that this day was going to be different. He was going to make that drastic change that a lot of teens make. But first he needed something. Wanted something. Just one kiss from Eiri Yuki. Not the one from the anime or manga, but from the real one. Whether Yuki gave back or not.

His death would come swiftly he hoped. Shuichi Shindou would be no more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gravitation, but I DO own my pride...(I hope)...The rightful owner of all the legal jazz is Tokyopop, Rightstuff(I hate them),Maki herself,etc.

**Authors Note:** This was my first fanfic, and I like my other one much better. But since 1 person asked what comes next, I shallhonor them...

PLEASE review...I don't want to keep this up for nothing...

**

* * *

**

**Gravific-Chapter 6-Maki's Devilish Plot**

Maki ran back toward Eiri's house_. Damn_ her mind screamed. _Why does he have to be…uh, what's the word I'm looking for? Emotional? Bah. It'll work. I keep forgetting that everything they think they know was made up by me. _Maki had done things in a very careful and planned out way. (Or at least she thought this to be true.) She had created two backgrounds for each of her characters: a "real life" one, and an acting one. The reason she didn't just create one is because she didn't want a lovesick Shindou hanging off of her shoulder. _They think they know so much. I have to get to my studio before Shindou kills himself. Not that it would be a problem to make him up again, it's just…that block-headed idiot might actually discover the truth. He might find out that the real him is…the one from the manga._

Maki raced for her studio in the basement of her house(which Yuki believed to be his). She pushed the door as hard as she could, but there were a lot of things wedged in between it and the floor. _C'mon! _She didn't know why she panicked so much. She stopped fighting with the door and stood still. _Wait…I could let Shindou kill himself, and then kill Eiri. Then I could rewrite them up again as first planned. _The two would become who they were meant to be, if Murakami Maki pulled off this crazy plan of hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Gravitation, but I DO own my pride...(I hope)...The rightful owner of all the legal jazz is Tokyopop, Rightstuff(I hate them),Maki herself,etc.

**Authors Note**: This was my first fanfic, and I like my other one much better. But since 1 person asked what comes next, I shallhonor them...

PLEASE review...I don't want to keep this up for nothing...**

* * *

**

**Gravific-Chapter 7-What the Hell Was That About?**

Yuki was at a loss for ideas. Now that he thought back on it, what the hell was his so-called plan for revenge? Yuki sat back, looking pensive. _I should just go home, and slap the brat up or something…trash Maki's studio? Probably wouldn't make any difference. Yeah, I'll go vent on the brat._

Yuki finally noticed that his car was right smack in the middle of the intersection. He made a very crude U-turn and headed back towards his house, all the while cars honking at him.

Shuichi turned to got on his Champion jacket and put his hair up in a ponytail. He wasn't in much of a hurry, so he went along slowly. As he reached for the doorknob to exit the house, he saw Maki charging up the stairs, a hurried expression on her face. Before Shindou knew it, the manga-ka had his jacket collar in hand.

"Where the fuck is that prick?" she said rather angrily.

"You mean Yuki?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you know where he is?" the woman seemed a little more relaxed.

"N-no?" Shuichi wasn't sure if Maki would sigh, laugh, or slap him really hard.

"Alright then. I want you to stay here, okay?"

"Y-yeah, s-s-suuurrre…" Shuichi would do anything to not get slammed back into the wall.

"And don't do something stupid, okay?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I'm trusting you!"

"I won't go anywhere or do anything, okay?" Shuichi was starting to get pissed off.

"Alrighty then, we'll see you later." Maki said as she stepped out the door.

Shuichi shut it behind her. "I wonder what _that _was all about?" he said aloud. Guess I'll just have to wait for my last kiss then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gravitation, but I DO own my pride...(I hope)...The rightful owner of all the legal jazz is Tokyopop, Rightstuff(I hate them),Maki herself,etc.

**Authors Note:** This was my first fanfic, and I like my other one much better. But since 1 person asked what comes next, I shall honor them...

PLEASE review

**

* * *

**

**Gravific-Chapter 8-The Beating**

Yuki swerved into the little garage attached to his house. He leapt out and his door fell off.

"Oh fer' fuck's sakes! One thing after another!" Yuki was really pissed. He ignored the mess, and tramped into the house. "Shuichiii!" he called in a sickly sweet voice.

"What?" Shuichi's melodious voice wafted through the air. He thought for a moment that Yuki finally realized that he wanted him.

"Come into the kitchen!" he yelled down the stairs.

"Okaaay!" Shuichi was in ecstasy.

Yuki waited for a few minutes leaning against a cupboard. Shuichi flew up the stairs.

"whatisitcomeonandtellmeohgodiloveyouwhydon'tyoulovemeanywayohandbythewayiwasshoppingtheotherdayandsawtheMOSTbeautifulringandI…" this went on for a couple of minutes, but Yuki waited patiently.

It was a big shock to Shuichi, here he was just talking to Yuki, and there was pain out of nowhere. Yuki had just flat out hit him in the shoulder! Yuki started to wail on Shuichi mercilessly.

However, Shuichi took this the wrong way completely. _It looks like I won't have to commit suicide! I can just be beaten to death by true looove…_

The swift motion caught Yuki off guard. One minute Shuichi was just laying there, taking the beating…well…rather well, and then he had his lips planted on Yuki's. He pulled away in disgust, spitting in the other direction. "What in the hell were you thinking!"

Shuichi started to speak in a dreamlike tone. "Although you don't realize it, I love you and-"

"I know you love me brat. Haven't you figured out why I make you slam your head on the dash every time you ask for my hand in marriage? Dumbass."

"As I was saying, I accept that you will never want to be with me, so I decided to have one real kiss from the real you, and than kill myself! Cool huh? It'll be _so_ dramatic! But then when you started beating me up, I found that this was meant to be! This is the way I was destined to die! Kill me bitch!"

Yuki wore a confused face. His cigarette dropped from his mouth. His face quickly converted to a scowl. "Ever the idiot, aren't you. I am not going to kill so you can enjoy some kind of masochistic fantasy!"

"Oh, you'll kill him Eiri." A familiar voice wafted through the room. "And then you will die too. Don't pout, it's for your own good!"

Yuki turned around to see a bazooka wielding Maki Murakami with a crazed look in her eyes.

* * *

**Well, this crazy-ass fanfic is almost over-sorry if you don't like the ending. I love you,GravityNeko,for being my ONLY supporter. Thank you,very much so.**

**I'd like yo point out that if the chapter about maki creating the characters completely confused you,I'm sorry. I am also confused.**


End file.
